


Animago

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: A Draco le encantan los gatos y Harry acaba de conseguir su forma animaga.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Animago

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene siendo para alguien. Sólo que no recuerdo su usuario :c

Harry consiguió su transformación animaga durante el verano anterior al quinto año. Sirius ocupó su tiempo en instruirlo, animarlo cuando fallaba, y acompañarlo en cada una de las prácticas; de cualquier modo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer con sus días.

Podría haber sido un ciervo. Un perro, un lobo, un zorro. Incluso llegaron a sopesar la posibilidad de que se convirtiese, por muy inusual que fuese, en una criatura mágica, un hipogrifo, quizás.

Harry estaba convencido de que sería la primera opción. Después de todo, el ciervo era su _patronus_. Sirius le explicó que no necesariamente quería decir que su forma animaga sería igual, pero él lo consideraba más común, y mantuvo la fe.

Entonces llegó el día, Harry se percató de que estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de pelo, el mundo lucía enorme, tenía almohadillas en las patas, y Sirius contenía la risa.

Maúllo al intentar quejarse.

Luego maúllo de nuevo al maldecir por comprender en lo que se había transformado. Se obligó a coordinar para mover las patas, saltó a una silla y se paró ante el espejo del tocador del cuarto de su padrino.

Un gato. Era un jodido gato negro, pequeño y de ojos verdes. ¿Dónde estaba su maldito ciervo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera en ese sentido podía ser un mago normal?

—No está mal —alegó Sirius, aproximándose con cuidado—, mira, no es lo que esperabas, claro, pero- bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan los gatos? Es cierto que soy más de perros, uhm, aunque ese no es el punto, digo- McGonagall es un gato, ¿sabes? Y es una increíble bruja que-

Harry se _erizó_. No sabía describir lo que sucedió a continuación; su espalda se arqueó, una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza, las garras se afirmaron en el tocador de madera, el pelaje se levantó en todas direcciones. El sonido que emitió fue mitad chillido, mitad quejido, horrible e inimaginable. No creía poder repetirlo por cuenta propia en forma humana.

Amenazó con arañarlo si lo tocaba, y Sirius retrocedió, con ambas manos en alto.

—Eh- bueno…—titubeó—. Eso explica _por qué_ eres un gato, ¿no?

El gato negro repitió ese ruido y se echó, con la cola rodeándolo para cubrirse las patas, y la cabeza bien alta. Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Debería comprarte un collar?

Harry liberó el chillido de forma más consciente al protestar.

— _0—_

Los últimos días del verano fueron entretenidos, una práctica continua que cambiaba su perspectiva del mundo. Siempre pensó que Crookshanks era un gruñón, por ejemplo, hasta esa tarde en que cazaban juntos una ilusión de un ratón; Harry sabía que lo era, en su mente humana, y apostaba a que Crookshanks igual, pero la simple experiencia de correr, saltar, y la adrenalina propia de un partido de Quidditch, valía el engaño. Estaban _tan_ cerca.

Y luego Ron bajó las escaleras, se metió en su camino, el gato de Hermione le arañó la pierna por hacerlo saltar, y Harry tuvo que contener el impulso de hacer lo mismo.

Podría jurar que incluso llegó a pensar que los humanos _siempre_ se atravesaban.

Aprendió a seguir su olfato, reducir y afilar sus garras, deslizarse por cualquier espacio donde pudiese meter la cabeza, estabilizarse en zonas extrañas y estrechas, como una varita abandonada en precario equilibrio, el borde de un libro, la cabeza de Ron. Sirius fue el más feliz porque hubiese usado el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black para practicar sus arañazos. De hecho, tomó la forma de perro y empezó a morder los trozos de tela para ayudar a que estuviese tan destrozado que sólo un _reparo_ causaría algún efecto, y nadie sentía ganas de usarlo.

A veces se encontraba _odiando_ la cercanía con alguien, y de pronto, quería restregar la cabeza contra la pierna de una persona. Lo sorprendía su propia necesidad repentina de afecto, que se podía esfumar igual de rápido, y la manera en que aun asuntos como la guerra y el regreso de un Señor Oscuro resultaban simples y razonables en la mente gatuna.

_Sólo es cuestión de entrar por un agujero por el que nadie más quepa,_ se decía, en sus ratos de meditación echado sobre la chimenea o detrás de algún mueble _. Voldemort no se lo va a esperar. Hay que arañarle la cara para que no pueda usar magia._

Si cambiaba "arañar" por algún hechizo que sirviese y daba forma al plan de llevar a cabo el primer movimiento, era probable que sonase menos loco.

Hermione le permitía dormir sobre su regazo mientras leía, lugar que antes solía pertenecer a su gato, la señora Weasley le servía un tazón de leche cuando lo veía practicando su movilidad animaga, y Ron comenzó a llamarlo "Carry".

—En serio, amigo —dijo una noche, desde la cama contigua—, creo que estás pasando más tiempo como gato que como humano.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le contestó que exageraba. Sirius sobrevivió a Azkaban y los Dementores con una cordura razonable sólo por su forma animaga, era una excelente habilidad y no causaba ningún problema, así que no veía por qué no usarla. Luego podría registrarse en el Ministerio. Quizás.

— _0_ —

El comienzo del año no fue tan distinto de cualquier otro como se esperaba. Las personas estaban tensas, sí, y muchos lo consideraban un chiflado, ¿pero no sucedía eso cada año también? A esas alturas, debería estar acostumbrado.

Honestamente, lo único que le importaba a Harry en el compartimiento, era dormir otro rato. Se entretuvo buscando el origen de un ruido extraño en Grimmauld Place la noche anterior, metiéndose por entrepisos y pasajes que le mostraron cosas tétricas que no necesitaba saber, y estaba cansado.

—…rry —Hermione lo llamaba, así que tuvo que entreabrir un ojo y prestarle atención—. Harry, ¿estás despierto? Te estaba diciendo que te trajimos algunas golosinas. Créeme que nos sentimos muy mal, nos haces falta, pero- tenemos que volver con los Prefectos, Harry, lo siento mucho.

Ron añadió su propia disculpa después y ambos desaparecieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Las cortinas no. Harry bostezó, se estiró en el asiento, y observó las golosinas que le dejaron. Eligió algunas y empezó a comer.

Masticaba mientras veía alrededor, más adormilado que curioso, cuando notó que Malfoy pasaba por el corredor. Charlaba con Parkinson y Zabini.

Le llevó sólo un segundo tomar una decisión.

— _0—_

—…no puedo sólo comenzar a _evitarlo_ , Blas —decía Draco, al abrir la puerta del compartimiento que Crabbe y Goyle resguardaban por ellos—. Tengo una imagen que mantener, ¿sabes? Y hasta el último momento, será mejor que…

Theo los saludó desde su asiento, junto a la ventana. Una vez que sus dos amigos estuvieron dentro del compartimiento y se aseguró que nadie presenciaría una escena indebida, Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso casto, apenas poco más que un roce. Los chicos se acomodaron en los asientos y él le robó una golosina a Nott, de las que tenía en el regazo.

—Dime algo —pidió Blaise, en ese tono que tenía que pretendía ser serio y ocultaba la burla—, ¿la parte de estar más interesado en las varitas que los calderos también será un secreto, hasta que la verdad te estalle en la cara, o…?

—¿Qué dices? —Draco sonrió, con la vara de regaliz sujeta entre los dientes. Se tragó un pedazo y rio—. No tengo idea de qué hablas, Blas, a lo mejor tienes fiebre, viruela de dragón, o algo por el estilo. Estoy tan interesado en los calderos como corresponde a mi estatus como único heredero de una familia sangrepura, ¿no es así, Theo? —Apoyó el brazo en uno de los hombros de su compañero, que asintió, casi sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Naturalmente —contestó él, despacio—, el deber es lo primero.

Blaise se echó a reír. Draco sonrió de nuevo y se dedicó a comer su regaliz. Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se interrumpió con un corto salto y tuvo que agacharse.

—¿Qué es…? —Le frunció el ceño a Crabbe y Goyle, de pie junto a la puerta—. No son muy buenos como guardias, eh.

No comprendieron por qué lo decía, hasta que Pansy atrapó a un gato negro entre las manos y lo alzó para mostrárselos.

Bueno, eso era interesante. Extraño, sin duda. Las mascotas de Hogwarts no se separaban de tal modo de sus dueños, a excepción de aquel sapo del tonto Gryffindor.

—¿Qué hacemos con este lindo y peludo intruso? —preguntó su amiga, con una media sonrisa. Lo colocó sobre su regazo e hizo ademán de acariciarle el lomo, pero el gato se sacudió, se erizó y soltó un sonido horrible de advertencia.

Saltó fuera de su regazo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Pansy. Draco, con media vara de regaliz atrapada entre los dientes, intentó no empezar a reírse, porque sería poco cortés.

—Oh, Draco tiene _esa_ cara —advirtió Blaise, señalándolo—, es la cara de "veo a un gato". Cuidado, si no tiene collar, es capaz de robarlo para compensar el kneazle que siempre quiso y no puedo tener por la alergia de su madre.

Él resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Incluso si no tiene collar —indicó Theo, en un tono que rozaba lo cansino—, debe pertenecer a alguien. Seguro que a un estudiante de primero que no sabe controlarlo todavía.

_Sí, seguro_ , pensó. _Suertudo_. Ni siquiera cuando entró a Hogwarts le permitieron tener un kneazle, porque no podría dejarlo en la Mansión en vacaciones, sin poner en peligro a su madre.

Draco se puso de cuclillas en medio del compartimiento y detalló al gatito. Esa debía ser una posición de alerta, su cola se agitaba lentamente, en alto. No creía que fuese de los que dejaba pelo en todas partes, y tenía ojos verdes. Muy inteligentes, debía admitir, aunque no era raro para un gato.

Se comió lo que le quedaba de la vara de regaliz, se limpió bien las manos, y le ofreció una. El gato miró su palma, su cara, y de nuevo la palma, antes de aproximarse. Restregó la cabeza en su mano, se sentó, y permitió que le acariciase detrás de las orejas.

Dejó escapar un maullido feliz y puso una pata en su muñeca, para mantenerlo ahí. Draco contuvo la risa.

—Es un encantador de gatos —bromeó Blaise.

—Madre dice que tengo un don —Draco le siguió la corriente, con aire dramático, aunque su atención se centraba en el gatito—, les agrado a todos. Podría haber adiestrado fácilmente a uno, sino fuese por su alergia. Me ha pedido disculpas varias veces por eso, pero bueno, no es que ella haya elegido tenerla, ¿cómo la voy a culpar? Una vez me dijo que se la quitaría, si pudiera, sólo para que yo tuviese a mi kneazle…

El gato respondía bien y se arqueaba bajo su palma. El pelaje era suave, y el pequeño lucía más relajado de lo que estuvo con Pansy, quien bufó y masculló algo sobre que prefería a los perros.

Draco le acarició un costado de la cabeza y luego se apartó. El gato siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

—No tiene collar, pero los gatos son listos; si lo devolvemos al corredor, debe ir por su dueño. Lo más probable es que haya entrado al compartimiento buscándolo —explicó. Cabeceó hacia Crabbe y Goyle para que abriesen la puerta, pero el gato no salió.

—Se encariñó —mencionó Theo, divertido. Draco sonrió por la perspectiva de un gatito encariñado con él.

—Eso sería muy, muy malo…

Se fijó en sus compañeros, les indicó que cerrasen la puerta y se sentó. Palmeó su regazo y el gato saltó. Se echó y se envolvió con su propia cola, poniéndose cómodo de ese modo particular en que lo logran los gatos. Como si el sitio en que se posaban les perteneciese por derecho divino.

Draco le acarició el lomo, resignado. Bueno, podía fingir que era suyo hasta que hubiesen llegado. Después tendría que irse con su dueño, fuese quien fuese.

—¿Vas a quedarte con el gatito, en lugar de ir al compartimiento de Prefectos ahora? —inquirió Blaise—. Y yo que pensé que querías pasar tiempo aquí por Nott…

—Theo está muy entretenido con su libro —mencionó Draco, viéndolo de reojo. Este se encogió de hombros, contestó que era un "buen" libro, y siguió leyendo, ajeno a ellos en apariencia, pero oyendo cada palabra, como siempre—, y no es como si Pansy y yo no supiésemos qué hacer este año. Llevar a los chicos, mostrarles la Sala, ordenarlos, decirles que el Calamar se los va a tragar si son ruidosos…

—Cosas por el estilo —se rio Pansy.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. De repente, pareció recordar algo, porque añadió:

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer para fastidiar a Potter este año? Eso en definitiva sostendrá la imagen que necesitas tener…

Draco suspiró, pero escuchó su propuesta.

— _0_ —

Harry no degustaba su banquete de bienvenida con la misma energía de años anteriores, porque su mente viajaba hacia otros temas entre bocados. Hacia rato que sus amigos se rindieron en intentar llevar una conversación con él, y Hermione alegó que entró a lo que llamaba "modo gato taciturno", fuese lo que fuese eso.

Había sido cargado, mimado, acompañado e incluso dormido unos minutos, pese a sus intentos de permanecer alerta, por Malfoy en el tren. En cuanto llegaron y lo pusieron "en libertad", consiguió huir de regreso a su compartimiento para transformarse en humano, lejos de las miradas curiosas, y salió solo del expreso. Pero ahora tenía dos interesantes conclusiones dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Para empezar, su "mente de gato" le decía que las manos de Malfoy tenían un _algo_. A pesar de que sonaba a broma lo que dijo sobre su "don", Harry tenía la sensación de que iba en serio. Malfoy era una de _esas_ personas. Sirius le contó que, en su forma animaga, varias veces se topó de joven con alguien que poseía cierto _encanto_ frente a los perros, y se doblegaba como cualquier otro. Eso también sucedía con los gatos. Menos, por supuesto, porque no eran tan fáciles de encantar, pero pasaba.

A Harry le ocurrió con Malfoy. Se sentía incómodo al colarse al compartimiento entre sus piernas, odió ser sostenido por Parkinson y la hubiese arañado de estar más tiempo entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, lo invadió la paz cuando Malfoy se agachó frente a él. Ni hablar de lo del toque; le dieron ganas de acurrucarse allí y dormir por horas. Pocas veces se había identificado tanto con un gato real como entonces.

La segunda pertenecía más bien a su "mente humana" y sonaba casi razonable. Al igual que en segundo año con la poción multijugos, la forma animaga resultaba una enorme ventaja sobre Malfoy. Tenía en claro que su padre era un Mortífago, y con el regreso de Voldemort, cualquier retazo de información que pudiese conseguir de él tal vez fuese útil.

Sólo en el compartimiento, con la conversación que escuchó, captó que Malfoy planeaba molestarlo ese año para mantener una supuesta "imagen" que incluía su rivalidad, aunque tuviese otros asuntos en mente. Harry no podría decir si se relacionaban a Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy, o al hecho de que podría jurar que lo vio besar a Theodore Nott por un instante. De cualquier modo, información era información, y todo podía servir en una guerra, que era lo que la Orden esperaba.

Así que, para el momento en que apareció el postre, había tomado otra decisión y pudo comer en paz.

— _0—_

Draco regresaba de un entrenamiento exhaustivo con el equipo de Quidditch cuando se percató de que era seguido. Se detuvo, aguardó, y escuchó el maullido.

Al darse la vuelta y ver al gatito negro del expreso, no pudo evitar reírse. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaría agacharse y acariciarle un costado de la cabeza.

—Hola, gruñón —Sí que se rio cuando el gato protestó por el apodo, como si le entendiese—. ¿Otra vez perdido? No, no me vas a convencer hoy. ¿Te encariñaste conmigo, después de todo?

El gato ladeó la cabeza y se limitó a observarlo, por supuesto. Draco negó, le acarició detrás de la oreja, y se puso de pie.

—Ve con tu dueño, se preocupará.

Claro que los gatos hacían lo que les daba la gana, una de las principales razones de que le gustasen tanto. Draco se dirigió hacia el castillo, con un gato negro pisándole los talones. Cuando disminuía el ritmo, restregaba la cabeza contra sus piernas y se colaba entre estas, maullando.

Oh, cómo deseaba que su madre no fuese alérgica.

Draco fue escoltado hasta la Sala Común, donde se detuvo de nuevo para encararlo. Le palmeó la cabeza y sonrió, contra su voluntad. Allí no había nadie de quien ocultarse.

—No te debería dejar pasar —aclaró, muy serio.

El gato ladeó la cabeza otra vez. Él negó y se sostuvieron la mirada, en algún tipo de conversación silenciosa e imposible de explicar para alguien más, hasta que el pasaje a la Sala se abrió.

Theo lo vio como si dudase de su cordura, pero solía mirar así a la mayoría de sus compañeros y por tantas razones, que ni siquiera le importó. Draco se enderezó y apuntó al gato, más contento de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—No se va.

—¿Y qué? —Theo se encogió de hombros—. Déjalo sentado ahí, si eso quiere.

La expresión triste de Draco consiguió suavizarlo. Apenas. Theo suspiró y se fijó en el gato que los observaba con atención.

—Podrías preguntar quién es el dueño y decirle que lo cuide mejor. Pansy y tú son Prefectos, díganles a los otros que pongan un aviso en los carteles de sus Salas Comunes o algo como eso…

—Es una gran idea —aceptó Draco. Luego recogió al gato del suelo y añadió:—. Mientras tanto, el gruñón y yo esperaremos frente a la chimenea reforzada con encantamientos, a que alguien vaya con su Prefecto a reclamarlo.

— _0—_

A media tarde, aún nadie _reclamaba_ a Harry, por obvias razones. Se preguntó si alguno de sus amigos asociaría al gato perdido en Slytherin con él. En cualquier caso, no era un pensamiento que ocupase gran parte de su mente.

Oh, no, lo que le interesaba a Harry en ese momento era que Malfoy conocía el hechizo del ratón falso y traslúcido. Después de que se bañó y cambió, se agachó en el suelo y creó al roedor para él. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba cazándolo, ¡estaba tan, _tan_ cerca!

Saltó sobre el escritorio y presionó una pata encima de la ilusión, justo cuando la puerta se abría. Malfoy se distrajo y el gato obtuvo a su presa, que se desvaneció en el aire, arrancándole un quejido.

El minino se sentó y observó a Theodore Nott entrar al cuarto. Colocó unos libros en su baúl, mientras hablaba con Malfoy de alguna tarea que él no recordaba que tuviesen de _Pociones_. Luego se enderezó y Malfoy le sujetó la corbata verde y plateada, tirando de él más cerca.

—¿Recuerdas la contraseña que te dije que tendría el baño de Prefectos? —indagó en tono suave, jugueteando a enroscar la corbata entre sus dedos.

—Sí, ¿será hoy?

—Es un buen momento, ¿no?

Harry apartó la mirada cuando empezaron a besarse, porque de otra forma, comenzaría a hacer unos sonidos propios de un gato celoso que veía a su dueño mimar a otro minino. Y no quería interpretar lo que eso significaba en su "mente humana".

Tocó un pergamino con la pata, y sólo entonces se percató de que estaba parado sobre un conjunto de cartas. Intentó ignorar los ruidos de fondo para leer; sonaba a que Lucius Malfoy era un padre serio, pero afectuoso. Habría sido sencillo dejarse engañar, sino estuviese acostumbrado a las ilusiones de Sirius en Grimmauld Place. El ligero destello que rodeaba las letras le indicaba que se trataba de una carta falsa y su contenido estaba oculto por un hechizo.

Se echó sobre la carta para no perderla de vista, mientras pensaba en un modo de sacarla de ahí sin llamar la atención de los Slytherin.

—…en lo que te dije antes —aclaraba Nott, cuando se fijó en ellos de nuevo. Tenía otro libro entre las manos, los labios hinchados y un poco húmedos, pero Malfoy le acomodaba la corbata con aire distraído, y él esperaba que no se les ocurriese besarse de nuevo.

—Sí —Malfoy asintió, apartándose de su compañero por fin—, pero la respuesta sigue siendo "no". Incluso si quisiera mantener esa farsa-

—Será más sencillo moverte de ese modo, tu padre sospechará menos —insistió el otro Slytherin, con un tono que rozaba la preocupación.

—No creo que funcione durante demasiado tiempo —Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el escritorio donde él estaba—, Pansy está dispuesta a fingir, claro que sí. Hasta podría besarla en un sitio con un público decente y selectivo, para que la noticia llegue a mis padres, ¿pero por cuánto, Theo?

—Unos meses de libertad serán mejor que nada.

—Y luego vendrá la guerra, ¿no? ¿A quién le importará un heredero sangrepura que ni siquiera se imagina acostándose con una mujer para tener hijos de su sangre, cuando los Mortífagos intenten acabar con los sangresucia? —Draco recargó la cadera en el borde de la mesa y le ofreció la palma. El gato restregó la cabeza en su mano—. Quién sabe, a lo mejor a mi padre ni le interesa cuando estemos amenazados a muerte por el Señor Tenebroso. Hay que tener las prioridades claras, ¿cierto? _"Primero, salir vivos. Después hablaremos de cómo deshonraste a nuestra familia, incumpliendo con uno de los propósitos fundamentales de un heredero al ser un dege…"_

Harry se sorprendió de que Nott sacase la varita. El hechizo que utilizó fue un _silencio_ , por lo que los labios de Malfoy completaron la palabra, sin sonido alguno. Él frunció el ceño.

—Tu padre jamás te ha dicho eso, ni lo ha insinuado, y lo sabes —Nott se guardó la varita en la manga de la túnica—. No serán padres perfectos, pero como tú dices, la guerra es lo primordial, ¿qué es esa noticia después del regreso del "gran Señor Oscuro" y toda esa estupidez? Pero no quiero oír que uses la palabra "degenerado" contigo mismo por algo que tú no elegiste, y que tampoco está mal, o te voy a hechizar en serio.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que Malfoy se retiró el encantamiento. Nott salió dando zancadas y no hubo portazo detrás de él, pero le quedó claro que no era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.

Harry se dedicó a verlo, ahora que volvían a estar solos. Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, y sin su aire pretencioso de siempre, casi le daban ganas de regresar a la forma humana para decirle que ser gay tampoco era tan malo. No era malo, en realidad. Asesinar muggles, oh, eso _sí_ era malo.

Lo prefería como un chico gay al cretino que conocía, aunque ahora supiese que Malfoy era consciente del papel de su padre entre los Mortífagos y que tenía información sobre el tema. Hablaba con tanta amargura de eso, que a Harry le dio la impresión de que tenía tan pocas ganas de una matanza como cualquiera de ellos. Y jamás se le habría ocurrido, de otro modo.

Draco Malfoy, quizás, podía no apoyar a Voldemort tanto como pretendía. Bueno, una cosa era estar de acuerdo con ciertos ideales, y otra salir a torturar a alguien, ¿verdad?

Tal vez no era un caso perdido.

Harry saltó desde el escritorio y se paró frente a él, metiéndose en su campo de visión. Draco parpadeó al notarlo y le enseñó algo similar a una sonrisa, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Bien, si le gustaban los gatos, aquí tenía a uno que pasaría mucho tiempo cerca. Extendió las patas delanteras e inclinó parte del cuerpo, adoptando una posición para jugar.

Tras un instante, Draco soltó una risita y recreó al ratón falso para él.

¡Esta vez, sí lo iba a agarrar sin distracciones externas!

— _0_ —

Harry dejó caer la pregunta en medio de sus amigos, como si fuese una idea que se le acabase de ocurrir. Hermione paró de escribir su ensayo de _Transformaciones_ , y a Ron se le cayó la pluma.

Ginny, que estaba sentada en lo alto del respaldar de su asiento, haciéndole colitas a Harry, le atinó un manotazo en la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos homofóbicos automáticamente por ser sangrepuras, Harry? A quién se lo metas (o quién te lo meta a ti, para el caso, no sé), no es asunto nuestro —declaró, bastante seria, dándole un tirón innecesario en el cabello—. Ron, no seas idiota y dile que no nos importa.

Ron boqueó.

—Bueno, a mí- no es que- lo que digo es que-

Harry sonrió al notar cómo Ginny ralentizaba sus movimientos hasta detenerse por completo.

—¿Tú qué, Ron? —espetó su hermanita— ¿tendrás algún problema si salgo con una chica?

—¿Vas- vas a salir con una…?

—Podría, si quisiera. ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?

Harry sólo quería saber si en serio era tan importante ser hetero para los sangrepura, no provocar una disputa entre sus amigos. Le palmeó una de las manos a Ginny, rogando que se calmase. No funcionó.

—Bueno, es que- —Ron gesticulaba para explicarse, en vano.

—Mira, idiota-

—Creo que a lo que Harry se refiere —intervino Hermione, en tono conciliador—, es que dado el bajo número de familias sangrepura que quedan en la actualidad, a algunos padres les importaría que sus hijos tengan descendencia. Como con los nobles muggles —aclaró para Harry—, es una cuestión de preservar el apellido y su patrimonio. En ese aspecto, sí, supongo que es importante.

—A mamá no le importa que Charlie sea gay —añadió Ginny, todavía con un atisbo de rabia en su voz.

Ron abrió la boca, incrédulo.

—¡¿Charlie es gay?!

Ginny emitió un vago sonido de disgusto y lo ignoró con maestría.

—Claro que tengo demasiados hermanos y alguno va a tener hijos un día, es difícil que muera el apellido Weasley —se burló, retomando el "peinado" que le hacía a Harry—. Pero supongo que si se trata de una familia anticuada y un solo varón…

Harry asintió; comprendía el punto.

—¿Y no existe una forma diferente de tener hijos? Ya saben, algo con magia, como- como- no sé, ¿bien? Pero seguro que algo debe hacerse…

—Lo están intentando —contestó Ginny, más bajo.

—Leí un artículo sobre eso —Hermione empezó a asentir, deprisa—, llevan unos diez años intentándolo. Han tenido muchos avances, pero calculan que podrían tardarse otros diez o incluso quince años en tener algo sólido y la certeza de que no hará daño al bebé o su magia.

Diez o quince años. Malfoy podría tener treinta. No era una mala edad para tener hijos, seguro que incluso alguien como Lucius podía ver que la prioridad era la guerra inminente y no la sexualidad de su hijo.

—¿Por qué el interés, Harry? —inquirió Hermione, más suave.

Entonces Ron saltó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Compañero, ¿eres gay? Porque- porque sé que reaccioné un poco- mira, yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo? Digo, es que- te quiero, somos hermanos, ¿no? Si a ti te- bueno, eso no cambia nada…

Harry se sintió tan conmovido como divertido. Ginny le decía que no fuese idiota y hacía ademán de patearlo desde su posición, y Hermione le palmeaba el brazo a Ron, con una sonrisa casi orgullosa.

Ya que su mejor amigo aguardaba su respuesta, dijo:

—No —titubeó—, no creo.

—Ah —Ron asintió, despacio—. Bueno, igual no tiene nada de malo, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Mira a Seamus, por ejemplo. Es un buen amigo la mayor parte del tiempo, sé que justo ahora está un poco…

—¿Seamus es gay? —cuestionó Harry, incrédulo.

Hermione se palmeó la frente.

—Por esto es que son tan buenos amigos —mencionó Ginny, a nadie en particular, al terminar de peinarlo.

— _0—_

—…hola, gruñón —Draco le acarició entre las orejas al gatito que se subió al marco de la ventana para que lo viese—. Voy a una reunión aburrida con la arpía rosa de cara de sapo, ¿quieres venir? Te haré cariñitos mientras dice tonterías para no tener que oírla, y seguro te da un tazón de leche y todo…

El gato maúllo algo que sonó a una respuesta afirmativa para él. Lo cargó e intentó no reírse cuando percibió una lamida en la barbilla.

Se encontró con sus compañeros en la puerta a la oficina de Umbridge. Theo arqueó una ceja al ver al gato. Sin embargo, fue Blaise quien habló:

—¿Es que esa cosa no tiene dueño, o de verdad te lo robaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que me quiere más a mí —replicó, sin darle importancia. Entró primero a la oficina.

— _0_ —

—…creo que será sencillo burlar a Umbridge —explicó Harry, después de oír el plan de sus amigos—, su único apoyo en Hogwarts es el conserje.

—¿Qué hay de la brigada de estúpidos? —preguntó Ron, ceñudo. Él negó.

—Tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera ellos la aguantan, confía en mí.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos con ellos entonces? —añadió Hermione, más pensativa—. Nos delatarán si tienen oportunidad, aunque no sea por ella, sino porque nos odian. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo?

Harry lo consideró seriamente.

— _0—_

—…odio esto.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiró. El gato negro se subió a la mesa de un salto y se aproximó para tocarle la nariz con la pata, sacándole una risita. Se calmó cuando le acarició detrás de la oreja.

—No es posible que esa arpía rosa en serio pretenda "enseñar" de este modo —siguió, en tono contenido. Theo había puesto una barrera de silencio en torno a su mesa, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir—, sé que pretenden fingir que él no volvió, pero vamos, al menos pueden darnos el temario regular. ¿En qué nos ayudaría con el Señor Tenebroso saber sobre, no sé, cómo defenderse de un selkie agresivo? Sus planes difícilmente incluirán selkies.

—¿No se centraría en el Ministerio? —indagó Blaise, aburrido y sin fingir que leía su guía "aprobada" para _Defensa_. Pansy le chisteó y él la ignoró—. En tal caso, que nos enseñe al menos unos buenos escudos. Tampoco le estamos pidiendo que nos muestre un crucio.

—Mientras más sepa alguien, más difícil de controlar se vuelve, incluso si sólo son "escudos" —Theo negó y continuó leyendo, con el entrecejo arrugado y una expresión de absoluta concentración.

Draco se enderezó, apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma, para observarlo.

—¿En serio estás leyendo esa basura?

Theo _casi_ sonrió. Movió apenas la guía, para permitirle ver el borde de una revista sobre ilusiones y duelistas. Luego fingió estudiar.

—Oh, quiero ver eso —Draco movió la silla más cerca y se inclinó sobre su hombro para echar un vistazo—. ¿Por qué los duelistas americanos con tan sexys…?

—Lo creas o no, estoy viendo los hechizos, Draco.

—Casi sonaste honesto, buen trabajo, sigue practicando.

Los dos se rieron, mientras Pansy se estiraba por encima de la mesa, quejándose sobre la odiosa guía y que también quería ver a un sexy duelista extranjero.

—A veces detesto ser el único en esta mesa al que no le gustan los hombres —comentó Blaise, frunciéndole el ceño a su guía. Chasqueó la lengua y se cambió de puesto—. Bueno, siempre puedo aprender una maldición de un duelista, mientras ustedes ven las fotografías…

—Ese hechizo es difícil —mencionó Draco, apuntando a un cuadro en la esquina, donde se anunciaban los hechizos del último duelo y las especialidades del duelista.

—¿Quieres que lo practiquemos? —Theo giró el rostro para verlo—. Podemos sellar un aula vacía desde adentro, pero ni se te ocurra apuntarme a la cara otra vez...

—Ya me disculpé por la práctica en el verano —recordó Draco, en un tono de clara diversión, al pincharle la mejilla con un dedo—, ni siquiera te quedó marca.

Cuando le iba a contestar, escuchó un sonido de protesta del gato, que seguía sentado en la mesa. Draco le ofreció la palma.

—Eres un mimado, ¿no? —Lo recogió, lo sentó sobre su regazo, y se dedicó a acariciarle el lomo, mientras planeaban cómo evadir a la cara de sapo para practicar un poco. O cómo convencer a Dumbledore de contratar a uno de esos duelistas.

— _0_ —

—…es una locura, compañero —insistía Ron—. Hermione, dile que es una locura. Está cometiendo una locura.

Harry caminaba a paso decidido hacia la mesa en la esquina de la biblioteca. Se encontraba alejada de las ventanas que daban al campo de Quidditch, por lo que era la sección más solitaria. Otra vez, la ocupaba un grupo de Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle intentaron cerrarle el paso, pero él se deslizó entre los dos y se aproximó. Los cuatro Slytherin en la mesa lo miraron con diferentes grados de confusión, sorpresa y desagrado.

—Harry, espe- —Hermione ahogó un quejido al quedar atrapada en medio de Crabbe y Goyle, así que sacó la varita y arrojó un hechizo general, ese que evitaría que alguien más los escuchase o que hablasen del tema con otra persona. Perfecto.

Harry extendió el pergamino que llevaba en una mano sobre la mesa y le ofreció una pluma a Draco Malfoy. Antes de que pudiese rechazarla, habló:

—Les quiero proponer un trato que nos va a beneficiar a todos, y como los Slytherin son astutos por naturaleza, seguro son capaces de escuchar al menos antes de echarme a punta de maldiciones, si les prometo que querrán unirse, ¿cierto?

Todos vieron a Draco. Él frunció el ceño, se reclinó en el respaldar de su asiento, y jugueteó con la varita que acababa de sacar de su manga.

—Te escucho. Pero no prometo que no te duela la maldición que pienso echarte si no nos interesa.

Harry sonrió por dentro. _Te gustará,_ pensó. Y por la manera en que mantuvo los comentarios mordaces al mínimo, acertó.

El Ejército de Dumbledore tendría a seis miembros de Slytherin que también cumplirían la función de tapadera. Repitieron un par de veces que él no _podría_ enseñarles nada, pero apreciaban el espacio y la oportunidad de batirse a duelo con los Ravenclaw, por ejemplo.

Draco lo observaba con algo que rozaba la curiosidad cuando abandonó la biblioteca, exultante y con sus amigos seguros de que había perdido la razón. Harry se sintió tan bien como si acabase de vencer en un partido imaginario.

— _0—_

—…para, para, para- ¡Theo! Ya, está bien. Merlín, cómo te desesperas…

—¿Yo? —se burló, arqueando una ceja—. Tienes las manos en…

Draco deslizó la palma un poco más hacia abajo, frotando los dedos en el bulto en su pantalón. Sonrió, desdeñoso. Theo rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo, de nuevo.

Lo presionaba contra el colchón, le había abierto la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho, y su corbata estaba en el olvido. Draco dobló un poco las rodillas, introdujo una pierna entre las dos suyas, y empujó la cadera hacia arriba. Acababan de cortar el beso por un jadeo cuando otro sonido los interrumpió a ambos.

Draco giró el rostro.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo entró? —Theo observó la puerta, y le frunció el ceño a Blaise, que alzó las manos hacia sus ojos, juró no haber visto nada, y salió tan rápido como había entrado. El gato negro, sin embargo, permaneció sentado en la cama, a poca distancia de ambos.

Draco sospechaba que los gatos tenían la capacidad de _odiar_. Y este, sin duda, odiaba a Theodore Nott. Al menos, eso era lo que podía deducir en base a la mirada que le echaba. El brillo en esos ojos verdes le hacía pensar que, si fuese humano, ese sería el momento en que sacaría la varita para maldecirlo.

Vio a Theo, de nuevo.

—Baño. _Ahora_.

Cuando se percató de que iba a decirle algo respecto al gato "encariñado" y lo molesto que era, Draco le sujetó el rostro para darle un beso más corto. Hubiese sido la distracción perfecta, si un chillido no hubiese advertido del arañazo que el gato le dejó en el brazo.

Theo se apartó de golpe, cubriéndose el antebrazo arañado, y el gato atacó su cara. Draco consiguió atraparlo antes de que hiciese más daño y lo puso sobre la almohada. A su compañero le sangraba el brazo y el rostro, y miraba al gato con una cantidad similar de odio a la que este le devolvía.

—Puedo arreglar eso —prometió Draco, apresurándose a buscar su varita. Le sostuvo el brazo, dio un vistazo dubitativo al gatito, echado en su almohada y siguiéndolos con la mirada, y arrastró a Theodore al baño, donde tenía mejor luz para los hechizos sanadores y un poco más de privacidad.

— _0_ —

Harry, de regreso en la Torre de Gryffindor, estaba tan avergonzado que se cubría la cabeza con una almohada para no tener que ver a Sirius en el espejo que le obsequió. Su dosel estaba cerrado, hechizado para que nadie oyese la conversación por casualidad, y él le había contado, evadiendo los nombres, cómo arañó sin pensar a "alguien" sólo por besar a otro "alguien".

Su padrino emitía un largo "hm".

—¿Hm? —repitió, quitándose la almohada de encima para fruncir el ceño, sin importar que siguiese rojo hasta las orejas—. ¿Qué significa "hm", Sirius? Por favor, fue- estuvo mal, no puedes decirme que no estuvo mal.

—Estuvo mal, claro —aceptó Sirius, con un tono que le decía que él lo habría definido más como "tonto"—, pero es…bueno, fue una reacción instintiva, ¿sabes? Ese es el problema con los animagos, nos dejamos llevar por el lado animal. Y dices que la persona a quien besaba era el "encantador de gatos", con mayor razón…me refiero a que los gatos son celosos, ¿comprendes? Y un animago también, de casi cualquier tipo, eso es algo que necesitamos controlar. Una vez, yo…

Calló. Como Harry se limitó a observarlo, suplicante, resopló y le enseñó una sonrisita.

—Una vez —siguió—, yo mordí el trasero de un chico de Ravenclaw mientras estaba como perro, por besar a moony y aprisionarlo contra una pared.

Harry no necesitaba escuchar eso. Y en definitiva, no quería saber lo que significaba.

—Pero…

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo que has pasado mucho tiempo con ese "chico encantador", y a lo mejor…

—No, no, no —Harry se apresuró a negar, sentándose en la cama—. Lo de moony y tú es diferente, eran amigos, se gustaban aunque fuesen muy idiotas para admitirlos. Y él y yo…

Sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo. Sirius le dirigió una mirada larga, pensativa.

—Bueno, sólo era una idea. Si tú dices que no, cachorro, supongo que es no. Son tus sentimientos, no los míos.

Harry volvió a tenderse en el colchón, dejando escapar un largo quejido.

Era imposible, ¿cierto?

_Por supuesto que era imposible._

— _0—_

Aparentemente, no era _tan_ imposible.

Harry había descifrado un par de pistas sobre asuntos que Lucius Malfoy le confesaba a su hijo, a través de las cartas encriptadas, con un hechizo que Hermione le enseñó. Lo utilizaba cuando Draco tomaba un baño, como en ese momento, y dejaba al "gruñón" cómodamente instalado en su cama.

No le gustaba hacerlo, tenía que ser franco. Pensó que permitirles entrar al E. D. marcaría cierta diferencia, que se abrirían con ellos, que confiarían, pero los Slytherin practicaban por su parte, sólo aprovechando el espacio, e incluso llegaron a entrar a la Sala de Menesteres sin el resto, porque alegaban que no los necesitaban, y era cierto; entre Malfoy y Nott podían instruirlos en cualquiera de los hechizos que Harry quería enseñarles, excepto el _patronus_. Y en las reuniones regulares, las demás Casas los evadían.

No sólo permanecían atrapados tras sus corazas, sino que se negaban a recibir ayuda. Cumplían con cambiar las pistas para Umbridge, evitar que otros fuesen atrapados, pero en los pasillos, el resto del día, no existía ningún avance.

Eso decepcionaba a Harry. Los había visto bromear, reírse, quejarse de las clases, a Zabini arrojándole grageas a la boca a Malfoy, Parkinson pintándoles las uñas a ambos, mientras se hacían preguntas sobre el temario que iba para algún examen. Hablaban de chicos, de Quidditch, rumores en el colegio, sus familias e infancia, no sólo como sangrepuras ni por el tema de los Mortífagos, sino por recuerdos en común, como esa anécdota que escuchó de Draco rompiéndose el brazo por escalar un árbol para buscar a una lechuza de Pansy, que echó a volar y lo abandonó a su suerte, cuando tenían siete años.

Quería que pudiesen ser aquello, _todo lo demás que eran_ , frente al resto. No sólo los molestos presumidos y ayudantes de Umbridge.

La verdad era que le hubiese encantado que ese Draco que recostaba la cabeza en el regazo de Pansy, halagaba a unos chicos de una revista, y se reía con fuerza de la caída de Blaise al resbalarse en la puerta del baño, fuese también su amigo.

Pensaba en lo horrible que era espiarlos dentro de esa "burbuja", a pesar de las importantes pistas que conseguía. En cómo se enojaría Draco, en cómo traicionaba su confianza, cuando él sólo acariciaba a un gatito, le daba un tazón con leche, jugaba con magia y le permitía seguirlo por todo el colegio.

Todas las tardes se decía que esa sería la última. Pero luego se daba cuenta de que le hacía falta la cercanía, oír la voz de Malfoy, su risa, y no lo podía evitar.

Esa, al igual que el resto de la semana, sería "la última" para Harry. Oía el agua correr en el baño y acababa de adoptar la forma humana, para aplicar un veloz hechizo sobre las cartas.

Saltó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no pudo transformarse a tiempo. Por suerte, pareció ser accidental, producto de un marco viejo y desgastado, porque nadie entró. Harry la cerró y volvió junto al escritorio.

Si no le hubiesen arrojado un _silencio_ , el grito que soltó al ver a Theodore Nott apareciendo a su lado, al retirar un hechizo desilusionador, habría atraído a Malfoy.

Harry fue empujado contra la pared. Lo vio lanzar otro hechizo a la puerta del baño y uno más a la del cuarto. Enseguida la varita fue a parar a su cuello, obligándolo a mantener la cabeza alzada y sus ojos en los verdes de Nott.

Lo veía con tanta rabia como el día en que le arañó la cara y el antebrazo. Harry tragó en seco y deslizó su mano más abajo, buscando la varita en su cinturón. Theodore presionó el brazo bajo su garganta, reteniéndolo ahí, con una mirada de advertencia.

—Ni se te ocurra. ¿Sabes cuántas normas estás rompiendo sólo con fingir ser un gato y estar aquí? —espetó, en un susurro contenido—. ¿Y sabes todas las que podría romper maldiciéndote? No lo intentes —añadió, al ver que Harry abría la boca—, el _silencio_ sigue puesto. Sabía que eras tú con todo eso del E. D., invitarnos, lo que sucedía con los Mortífagos cada vez que Draco tenía noticias de su padre. Debería cobrarte por toda esa mierda justo ahora, Potter.

Harry gesticuló con los labios, pese a su advertencia, un "¿por qué?". Esperaba entendiese.

_¿Por qué me dejaste seguir aquí, si lo sabías? ¿Por qué no decirle a Malfoy? ¿Por qué no hechizarme cuando era un gato?_

Por un instante, Theodore vaciló. Luego pasó y Harry podría jurar que era un fuerte autocontrol lo único que impedía que terminase de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—¿Realmente crees que me importan la Orden, o los Mortífagos? ¿Crees que a alguno de nosotros nos importa? Por mí, puedes arruinar cada plan del Señor Tenebroso, mientras no dañes a mis amigos, o des señales de que es por ellos que te enteraste. Esto ni siquiera es porque seas medio voyeur, un maldito acosador, o por los jodidos arañazos, Potter…

Cuando el correr de agua del baño se detuvo, los dos se tensaron. Pero se reanudó casi de inmediato y Theodore volvió a verlo, estrechando los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, Potter; no sé qué intentas, ni qué esperas lograr de toda esta estupidez. Pero Draco es mi mejor amigo, y si algo de lo que haces a partir de ahora, como gato, como humano, o como lo que sea, lo lastima, si piensas aprovecharte de lo que oyes de nosotros o usar a cualquiera de mis compañeros, te juro que me vas a tener más miedo que a los Dementores y Voldemort juntos —Aguardó un segundo, antes de agregar:—. Asiente dos veces si te puedo soltar sin que hagas una tontería más grande.

Harry movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, dos veces. Theodore lo dejó ir, justo cuando el correr de agua se detenía de nuevo.

Regresó a la forma de gato deprisa y se subió a la cama. La puerta se abrió y un quejumbroso Draco se asomó, con una toalla a medias sobre el cabello y una bata de baño. Observó a Nott con el ceño fruncido.

—Blas se acabó mi acondicionador otra vez, Theo —protestó, con tono de niño malcriado—, échale esa maldición de impotencia de la que hablamos ayer.

La expresión de Theodore se relajó en algún tipo de exasperación afectuosa.

—O te ayudo a terminar de lavarte el cabello, y después obligamos a Blas a reemplazar tu acondicionador y comprar cervezas de mantequilla para todos —propuso él. Draco asintió, más tranquilo.

—Pero no me jales el cabello; péiname suave, como Pansy.

—Lamentablemente, no tengo la experiencia de Pansy peinando "cabello de princesa" —Theodore rodó los ojos, colocó un hechizo barrera sobre la pila de cartas de Malfoy, y fue hacia el baño—. Draco, ¿no crees que es problemático dejar las cartas de tus padres donde cualquiera las pueda leer?

Escuchó a Draco resoplar al perderse dentro del baño, de nuevo, y su respuesta:

—Oh, sí, claro, ¿quién las va a leer? ¿Tú? ¿O Crabbe y Goyle?

Nott hizo una pausa bajo el umbral del baño, le frunció el ceño al gato negro sobre la cama, y entró. Cerró detrás de sí.

Harry sabía que estaba en problemas. Graves problemas.

— _0_ —

Después de hora y media de vagar como gato, evitar a sus amigos, y lamentarse por su indiscreción al atacar a Theodore Nott en la forma animaga, decidió que no podía poner sus ideas en orden. No solo.

Se escondió detrás de su dosel, lo encantó de nuevo, y contactó a Sirius por el espejo.

Le contó la verdad, de principio a fin, con nombres y Casas incluidas. Después del sobresalto inicial, su padrino lucía en verdad pensativo.

—Esto va a sonar bastante loco —advirtió. Harry asintió y aguardó a que continuase—, pero…¿y si vas _y_ te haces su amigo?

La expresión incrédula de Harry debió ser respuesta suficiente, porque el mago se echó a reír.

—Es Draco Malfoy —replicó—, ¿no oíste todo lo que te conté o…?

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Sí, claro, oí mucho "MalfoyMalfoyMalfoy", un poco de "me molesté cuando Malfoy besaba a este chico Nott", "me siento mal por espiar" y otro montón de "quisiera haber conocido ese lado de Malfoy antes" —Se encogió de hombros—. No es el mejor momento para hacerte amigo de un Mortífago, no sé qué puede tener de bueno ese Malfoy, pero- oye, por algo somos Gryffindors, ¿eh? —Sirius sonrió y le enseñó el puño a través del espejo, causando que Harry rodase los ojos, se riese y fingiese entrechocarlo con el suyo—. Si piensas que hay alguna posibilidad de tener una mejor relación con él, inténtalo. Ya.

—No esperaba esa respuesta —admitió Harry, más avergonzado de lo que creyó que terminaría cuando comenzó a hablarle del tema.

Su padrino chasqueó la lengua y agitó una mano en el aire.

—Bueno, me parece natural que un chico de tu edad muestre un especial interés por otro. Y ese asunto de la enemistad seguramente pone caliente a cualquier quinceañero…

Harry acababa de descubrir un nuevo tono de rubor. Apretó los labios, hasta que Sirius tuvo que interrumpirse por las carcajadas.

—No hablaba de _ese_ tipo de relación con Malfoy —aclaró, entre dientes. Quería ocultarse bajo la almohada y jamás salir. Se arrepentía de habérselo mencionado.

—¿Ah, no? —indagó Sirius, divertido—. ¿Y por qué eso fue lo que yo escuché?

A pesar de sus protestas y lo rápido que cortó la conexión cuando Sirius insinuó más _cosas_ , sus palabras dejaron a Harry pensativo.

— _0_ —

Él había intentado conservar la distancia, en serio. Sin peleas, sin acercamientos. Lo incomodaba más recordar la charla con Sirius que las amenazas de Theodore Nott; después de todo, era más preocupante lo que pudiese encontrar dentro de su propia cabeza.

Vagaba como gato por el castillo durante las tardes, le explicaba a sus amigos que no tenía más pistas y evadía las preguntas acerca de por qué. No les había contado sobre su misión de espionaje como animago. No quería dar detalles de conversaciones entre Slytherin y ese Draco que se reía y bromeaba, sin ser ningún villano de un cuento mágico.

Nott tenía razón en ese sentido. Había traicionado una confianza que Draco no fue consciente de depositar en él, ni Harry de que le era entregada, pero ahí estaba. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Descubrió que Draco pasaba cierto tiempo a solas, leyendo bajo un árbol en el patio, a determinada hora de la tarde, y pese a sus juramentos y reticencias, Harry se aproximó en forma de gato. Se deslizó bajo su palma, respondió a su saludo con un maullido, y se acurrucó a su lado. _Estúpido Malfoy, estúpida calidez en su ropa, estúpido encanto para los gatos._

Harry se durmió.

Cuando despertó, su nariz percibía olores a colonia, una mano descansaba en su pelaje, pero ya no le acariciaba el lomo. ¿Por qué no le hacía cariñitos? Maúllo y esa persona los retomó, pero el gato ya estaba despierto y seguía la conversación entre Pansy y Draco.

—…hoy en la noche —decía ella, muy seria—. He cambiado mi turno de patrullaje de Prefecta con una Raven y no fue nada barato. Todo porque hoy es un día importante y no podemos permanecer en el castillo.

—Está bien —contestó Malfoy, guardando su libro en el bolso que tenía al lado—, me prepararé, y nos veremos en uno de los pasadizos de las mazmorras, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se marchó. Básicamente, esa era la razón de que Harry se pasease por las mazmorras después de la cena, olfateando y mirando alrededor.

Localizó a Malfoy y su séquito caminando por uno de los pasillos. Se aseguró de que Nott no lo notase y se escabulló por un túnel; era tan probable que estuviese en el Mapa del Merodeador como que no. En esa forma, no tenía modo de saberlo.

Resultó que estuvo equivocado. No era importante, o no del tipo de "importancia" que él esperaba.

Tras una larga caminata, utilizar senderos fuera de los terrenos y varios quejidos, alcanzaron Hogsmeade. Pansy saltó sobre Blaise, deseándole feliz cumpleaños y diciendo que ella y Draco invitarían todo, con el dinero que ahorraron de lo que les daban sus familias. Draco asentía, con una sonrisa, y fingía desagrado cuando Blaise le echaba un brazo sobre los hombros, agradeciéndole en voz más baja.

Harry se sentó y los observó alejarse por la calle principal. Nott era el último y andaba con las manos en los bolsillos, conteniendo la risa por la teatralidad de los otros tres, que actuaban como si jamás hubiesen pisado el pueblo mágico.

Se paseó por los mismos metros, a las afueras del pueblo, durante largo rato. Los vio entrar a las Tres Escobas, trasladarse a otro local, correr detrás de un edificio. No los encontró por un rato, y cuando lo hizo, Pansy iba adelante, con el rostro rojo, riendo. Llevaba unas botellas abrazadas contra el pecho.

Draco se detuvo en la pendiente que separaba la salida del pueblo del sendero hacia el castillo, le quitó una botella, y la alzó. No pudo oír lo que decía, pero lo vio sonreír y dar un largo trago. Blaise aplaudió, se la arrebató, bebió también, y los cuatro comenzaron a moverse en una dirección diferente a la del colegio.

Harry pensó en volver. Era tarde, no llevaba el mapa. No necesitaba ser castigado. Su "mente gatuna", por otra parte, tenía un vago presentimiento. No le había fallado hasta entonces.

Así que lo obedeció.

— _0_ —

Draco estaba felizmente ebrio. Tenía la cabeza embotada, ganas de bailar, el sabor del whisky de fuego en la boca, quemazón en la garganta y fuego en el estómago. Era probable que hubiese besado a Theo, hasta que este le puso una mano sobre los labios y le dijo algo que debió ser "no más besos alcoholizados", pero que a él le sonó a "noaesolizado". Quizás besó a Blaise también. Y seguramente le gustó lo suficiente para reconsiderar si en verdad no se sentía atraído por los hombres.

A lo mejor, si recordaban algo por la mañana, Blaise se haría bisexual. Por la manera en que disfrutaba del "regalo" de cumpleaños que Pansy le daba, sí, debía ser bisexual.

La noche era extraña y el bosque no le asustaba. Se tendió en el césped por un rato, dedicándose a observar el cielo y reírse del sonido de su propia respiración. Pansy volvía en sí, hablaba en voz muy alta, alguien se reía. De pronto, hubo un sonido desagradable, y Theo se inclinaba sobre él, gesticulando para llamarle la atención.

"Blaise" leyó en sus labios. Una parte de Draco comprendió que el "sonido desagradable" era Blaise vomitando, y asintió. Ambos se ocuparían de él.

Luego ocurrió un evento curioso. Draco cerró los ojos un instante y no supo si se alargó por obra de magia, o si fue su imaginación. Los chicos debieron alejarse más de unos metros para que no los oyese.

Se apoyó en los brazos y se tambaleó al levantarse. Utilizó un árbol para mantener el equilibrio al ver alrededor, en busca de sus amigos. Cerca, debían estar cerca. Sólo no los observaba, pero debían estarlo. No lo dejarían solo.

El pensamiento se hizo más firme cuando percibió una presencia detrás de él. Se giró, listo para sugerirle a Blaise que regresaran, o pedirle a Theo que lo llevase sobre su espalda al castillo, y su boca se cerró en cuanto notó unos ojos verdes diferentes de los que esperaba, bajo una mata de cabello desordenado y una cicatriz que siempre quiso tocar.

Y como seguía felizmente ebrio, Draco sonrió, extendió el brazo, y le tocó la frente con un dedo.

La risa por ese tonto acto lo hizo moverse demasiado hacia adelante y pronto estuvo entre los brazos de un Harry Potter que pretendía averiguar si estaba bien. Qué lindo. Draco le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos y lo contempló un momento. Sus ideas se conectaban despacio, como si cada una tuviese que atravesar un mar espeso para llegar a su destino.

—…me dormí —decidió. Tenía la boca un poco seca ahora, pero el sonido fue perfecto. Dentro de su cabeza, al menos—. Me dormí y…me dejaron dormir, Theo- Theo debe…estar cargándome. Theo siempre carga a uno de nosotros —Draco se echó a reír, porque era verdad, y todo sonaba divertido en ese instante—. Y estoy soñando. Cuando sueño esto —Contuvo un bostezo—. Cuando sueño esto…sueles besarme. Me gusta cuando sueño que me besas. Es gracioso, porque se supone que tengo que odiarte, pero en mis sueños tú me besas, y…y eso es…

Draco deslizó sus manos más hacia atrás, a su cabello, y se maravilló con la idea de enredar los dedos allí. Harry tenía la boca entreabierta, la cara roja, y estaba muy tenso. En sus sueños, era él quien daba el primer paso, y solía ser más brusco, así que Draco optó por inclinarse y darle un beso suave.

Se apartó rápido, con una risita.

—Me gusta este sueño —musitó—. Sería mejor si dijeras algo…

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y su cerebro se desconectó del todo.

— _0_ —

Harry sólo sabía que Draco Malfoy acababa de besarlo y que era un peso laxo entre sus brazos. Su mente era un caos, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. Aún sentía el whisky en la boca.

Luchó por sostener a Malfoy para que no se lastimase y lo revisó para comprobar que estaba bien, sólo algo cansado. Y ebrio. Muy ebrio. Temió que se lastimaría si el resto estaba a unos metros, y sólo porque no quería que se cayese, había regresado a la forma humana.

El beso no le permitía arrepentirse de esa decisión, aunque sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo.

Y ese "pronto" llegó en la forma de tres chicos. Un Blaise Zabini quejumbroso, una Pansy Parkinson que lo sostenía, más despierta que momentos atrás, y Theodore Nott, que se detuvo en cuanto lo divisó.

Sí, no debía dar la mejor imagen en medio de un bosque, de noche, sujetando a un chico ebrio y dormido. Skeeter habría escrito artículos al respecto hasta el próximo siglo.

—¿Puedes con él? —Nott se dirigió a Blaise, en un tono muy, muy suave. Este se limpió la boca, asintió con expresión severa, y caminó hacia ellos.

Harry aferró a Draco por inercia, esperando que no cayese, pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando Zabini extendió los brazos. Lo cargó a medias y Pansy se apresuró a acercarse para ayudarlo. No emitieron ni un sonido. Sus miradas lo decían todo, a medida que se alejaban con su compañero, que empezaba a balbucear.

Theodore se cruzó de brazos y los observó hasta que desparecieron entre los árboles, rumbo al sendero que daba al castillo.

—Todavía no aguanta la bebida y podrían perderse —mencionó. Harry tenía la impresión de que intentaba hacerlo sentir responsable si les pasaba algo y no explicarse—. Dime algo —añadió, fijándose en él de nuevo—, ¿de qué forma, dentro de tu cabeza de Gryffindor, seguirnos a Hogsmeade de noche, no es acoso?

Harry tenía frío, estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, y era consciente no sólo de que Nott llevaba la varita, sino que además, se encontraba enojado y no del todo sobrio.

Y de que aún sentía el maldito sabor del whisky en la boca.

—Me besó.

No supo de dónde salieron esas palabras hasta que la expresión de Theodore se trastocó por el horror. Entonces se cuestionó si se podría haber embriagado con el beso.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —indagó Harry. Tragó en seco—. Tu novio ebrio me-

—Es problemático —reconoció él, despacio. Jugueteaba con la varita entre los dedos—; estamos muy lejos de Hogwarts para hacerte un _obliviate_ y salirme con la mía, y otras opciones menos sutiles podrían molestarlo.

No era lo que Harry se esperaba.

—No entiendo —admitió. Ya había ido hasta allí, fue besado por un Slytherin ebrio, y se arriesgaba a recibir un crucio en un lugar al que ni siquiera le dijo a sus amigos que iría. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era continuar hasta el final de esa extraña noche.

—Sabía que eras ciego, sólo no que tanto —contestó Theodore, dejando escapar un resoplido de risa—. Potter, por tu bien, y el de Draco, yo recomendaría…

—Claro que prefieres que olvide esto —Harry rodó los ojos—, así no me meto entre ustedes dos.

Nott se apretó el puente de la nariz. Le pareció oír que mascullaba sobre lo ciego que era.

—Potter —Regresó su atención a él, con gesto cansado—, no hay un "nosotros" entre él y yo. El problema aquí eres tú, el hecho de que hayas sido la causa de que mi mejor amigo notase que era gay y comenzasen sus conflictos, y que hayas sido besado por él, siendo lo bastante idiota para no unir los putos puntos.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró, sin emitir un solo ruido. Lentamente, lo apuntó. Luego hacia la dirección tomada por los chicos.

—¿No son…?

—Por supuesto que eso es lo único que entendió —murmuró Nott, negando.

—Me besó —repitió Harry, con la vaga sensación de que veía algo que no estaba ahí un momento atrás—. Dices que fue por…espera, espera.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —decidió Theodore. Se dio la media vuelta y guardó la varita, pero Harry corrió detrás de él y le sujetó el brazo.

—¡Espera! —lloriqueó Harry. Se relamió los labios y recordó el beso. Ojalá tuviese otro. Quería otro. Y _entendió_ —. Malfoy…

Nott le dio una mirada despectiva de pies a cabeza.

—Yo preferiría a Blaise, honestamente.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

_Me gusta cuando sueño que me besas_. Draco lo había dicho en un tono suave, feliz, completamente convencido de que nada podía ser real.

Harry jamás esperó que alguien soñase con él. Gustarle a una persona lo suficiente para que soñase con él.

—Tengo que ir…

Ignoró a Theodore al pasarle por un lado y corrió en la dirección en que se fueron los otros dos Slytherin que llevaban a Draco.

—0 _—_

Draco odiaba el mundo a primera hora de la mañana del domingo. La casi inexistente luz de las mazmorras se sentía como si el sol hubiese decidido acampar allí, la cabeza la palpitaba, tenía la boca seca, hambre, dolor en el cuerpo. Moverse no ayudaba. Respirar no ayudaba. Existir no ayudaba.

Se retorció en la cama, empujó la cobija lejos del cuerpo y sintió una superficie suave y recubierta de pelaje. Creyó soltar un "hola, gruñón", antes de abrazarse al gato.

—¿No puedes…buscar mi poción para la resaca con la boca y traérmela? —balbuceó. Qué dolorosas eran las palpitaciones en su cráneo cuando hablaba—. Debí enseñarte ese truco…

Gruñón se deslizó fuera de sus brazos, abandonándolo allí. Segundos más tarde, alguien le tocó la frente con un vial. Draco extendió la mano y se bebió la poción de un sorbo, sin fijarse en nada más.

Cuando empezó a surtir efecto, se sentó y estiró. Tenía el nombre de sus compañeros en la punta de la lengua, hasta que observó a la persona junto a su cama.

Sacó la varita que tenía bajo su almohada, se alegró de haberla puesto allí pese a su estado, y apuntó a Harry Potter. El Gryffindor alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición.

—¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto? ¿No conoces el significado de "privacidad"? —A pesar de la seguridad en su voz, echó un vistazo alrededor, preguntándose si lo habrían dejado en la Torre por error. Imposible. Eran las mazmorras.

—Quería hablar contigo…

Draco vio alrededor, de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaban Crabbe y Goyle para sacarlo de ahí? ¿Blaise? ¿Theo?

—No _puedes_ estar aquí.

—Blaise me dejó pasar.

—Blaise te…—Draco parpadeó. ¿Qué tenía la poción para la resaca? ¿Estaría caducada? Podría jurar que Theo y él la prepararon hace poco—. Blaise _jamás_ haría eso.

—Lo haría —Potter asintió, despacio—. Lo ha estado haciendo por semanas. Igual que tú, Pansy, ni siquiera Theodore me ha echado. No porque le falten ganas…

Draco estaba seguro de que su expresión había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de horror. Estaba a punto de enviar una señal a las varitas de sus amigos para que arrastraran a Potter lejos de su vista, antes de que los efectos completos de la poción le devolviesen la movilidad adecuada para maldecirlo, cuando este se inclinó hacia adelante. Retrocedió por reflejo, con la varita en alto todavía.

—Tengo algo que confesarte y necesito que me escuches —insistió San Potter, con un tono mucho más suave que el que siempre utilizó en él—. Luego podrás ponerte histérico y gritar, y maldecir si quieres, porque sé que me lo merezco.

Tendría permiso de maldecir a Potter. Valía la pena escuchar.

Cuando notó que no pretendía huir, ni hechizarlo de inmediato, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Fue un blanco fácil por un instante, pero Draco no lo atacó. Lo intrigaba lo que fuese que consideraba tan importante para colarse ahí a esa hora y arriesgarse a recibir una maldición. Además, dudaba que fuese real. Había tenido sueños más extraños.

De pronto, en el lugar que Potter ocupaba, apareció un gato. Gruñón. Draco se acercó al borde de la cama y el gato se deslizó entre sus piernas, restregando la cabeza en su pijama. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo con una mano, se apartó.

Gruñón se sentó en el suelo, y en un parpadeo, era Potter a quien veía.

Hizo las conexiones deprisa y la mano que sostenía la varita le tembló.

—Te voy a matar, tú-

Draco se levantó tan rápido que tuvo que trastabillar para no perder el equilibrio, la poción de la resaca aún estaba en proceso de devolverle todas sus facultades y el hechizo que arrojó pasó por encima de la cabeza de Potter, que había rodado por el suelo lejos de su camino. Enseguida ambos estaban de pie, correteándose por la habitación.

—¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

—¡Sé que te dije que podías maldecirme, pero esperaba que me dejaras terminar de ha…!

—¿Maldecirte? —Draco lo aprisionó contra uno de los doseles. Potter saltó sobre la cama, la atravesó con zancadas y cayó del otro lado. Él lanzó otra maldición, que le dio al escritorio de Blaise, cuando su objetivo se tiró al suelo—. ¡Voy a hacer mucho más que sólo maldecirte, Potter! ¡Desearás que el Señor Tenebroso te hubiese matado al final del Torneo…!

—¡Lo siento, ¿bien?! —Harry hizo acopio de valor y se detuvo un instante. Draco, a unos pasos, lo apuntaba—. ¡Lo siento! Soy un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Y me siento mal por haber hecho eso…

Una maldición casi le atinó en el brazo. A Draco le temblaba la mano todavía, así que decidió acortar la distancia, y eso los llevó a dar más rodeos por el cuarto, tirando objetos de las mesas, enredándose con doseles y sábanas, golpeando baúles.

—¡Tuve que verte siendo… _tú_ , y no un Slytherin cretino, para darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo malo! —siguió Harry, quedándose sin aliento—. Por favor, escucha un momento-

—¡¿Escucharte?! ¡He escuchado suficiente de ti, Potter! —estalló Draco, enrojeciendo. Continuó acortando la distancia, hasta que Harry quedó presionado contra una pared, sin escapatoria—. ¡Eres un…un…! ¿Sabes lo que eres, lo que _realmente_ eres? ¿Niño dorado, un héroe? ¡Já! Yo te he insultado, te he golpeado, te he maldecido, te he acusado y metido en problemas, pero nunca, _jamás_ , se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza entrar a tu cuarto de este modo, verte cuando estás con tus estúpidos amigos Gryffindor, haciendo lo que sea que hagan. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a explicarte? Eres la misma mierda que yo, o peor. La única diferencia —Había hablado tan rápido que tenía la respiración agitada cuando se paró delante de él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos y la varita contra su cuello— entre tú y yo, es que si tú me espías, te aplauden la iniciativa, y si yo lo hiciese, sería un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

No tenía idea de por qué el imbécil de Potter lucía herido. No quería pensar en el motivo.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry—, no pensé que vería algo personal, creo- dentro de mi cabeza, no…no tenían más facetas, no hablaban más que de- sé que es ridículo, pero…lo siento. Fui peor que tú. Y- y la verdad es que…que intenté acercarme, y que- que fueses así, así como te vi aquí, que fueses…quise que fueses así conmigo, yo-

_Maldícelo_ , pensaba. _Maldícelo ahora. Estás en tu derecho. Puedes decir que fue un accidente; se coló aquí, te asustaste. No tendría que estar en las mazmorras. Maldícelo. Los que te miran mal seguirán haciéndolo, quizás a tu padre le agrade. Maldícelo. El Señor Tenebroso está de vuelta y le gustaría tener esta oportunidad, no hay nadie._

_No desperdicies la oportunidad, Draco. Maldícelo, maldícelo, maldícelo. Acaba con el desastre que se viene, antes de que comience._

_¿Y si es todo lo que hace falta?_

_¿Y si es maldecir a Harry Potter lo que puede ponerte a salvo, y a tu familia contigo?_

—Me equivoqué —susurró Harry, sin dejar de verlo—, y quiero ser tu amigo ahora, si me lo permites. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente, sé que- van a pasar muchas cosas, pero será más sencillo con un poco más de apoyo…y si después podemos- si podemos ser algo más…

Aquello encendió una señal de alarma dentro de su cabeza y lo alejó de su conflicto por ser incapaz de maldecirlo. Una emoción desagradable le bulló en el pecho y Draco soltó una risa sin humor.

—¿Ser _algo_ más? ¿Tú y yo? No seas asque-

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Arañé a Nott, ¿recuerdas? En _ese_ momento. No creo que necesites mentirme respecto a-

_Maldícelo, maldícelo, maldícelo._ Draco empujó la varita con más insistencia contra su garganta.

_Defiéndete, idiota. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?_

—Si se te ocurre hablarle a alguien más acerca de-

—¡No lo haré! —Harry alzó las manos y le sujetó las muñecas—. En serio, me arrepentí de todo el asunto de invadir tu privacidad, pero no de la persona que conocí cuando lo hacía. Y eso me hizo pensar, y después me di cuenta de que pensaba _demasiado_ en ti, además de todo el tiempo que pasé por aquí. Con el beso de anoche…

Draco intentó apartarse. Fue un movimiento errático y torpe, fallido. Harry mantenía sus muñecas sostenidas y la varita se resbaló de sus dedos.

—No sé de qué-

—Con el beso de anoche —repitió Harry, firme—, vi todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, y que no podía seguirlo dejando pasar. Quería decirte la verdad y proponerte esta tregua. Me gustas, Draco Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustas mucho, y sé que es absurdo dada nuestra relación, pero creo- creo que yo también- que tú…podríamos entendernos —finalizó, soltándolo—. Ahora sí terminé de hablar, puedes maldecirme si quieres.

Harry apretó los párpados con fuerza, y por su expresión, no esperaba nada menor que un buen crucio. Draco estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera buscar su varita en el suelo.

_No desperdicies tu oportunidad,_ se dijo.

Draco acercó las manos a su rostro y vaciló. Luego, en un arranque de valor, lo sujetó. Si él era capaz de pararse frente a un Slytherin enojado y esperar una maldición, Draco podía besarlo en pleno uso de sus facultades. Seguro que sí.

Tiró de él y lo hizo.

Le sorprendió la rapidez con que Potter se sobrepuso a la sorpresa, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y jalándolo más cerca. Le siguió el beso como si hubiese sido él quien esperó durante dos años por ser notado, y no al revés.

Sólo se separaron porque la puerta se abrió y alguien emitió un largo quejido.

—¡Te he dicho que coloques un cartel, Draco! —Blaise se cubrió los ojos y la cerró igual de pronto, para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Entonces Harry se rio. Luego lo hizo Draco. Se percataron de que estaban unidos por un estrecho abrazo y se observaron un instante. Era extraño, pero no de forma desagradable, y la sonrisa que Potter le enseñó le dio ganas de besarlo más.

Él debió comprender sus intenciones, porque fue por sus labios de nuevo. Draco interpuso una mano entre ambos. Necesitaba decirlo, antes de que lo olvidase.

—Sigo molesto contigo por esta estupidez.

—Te lo compensaré —juró Harry, dando un beso en la palma de su mano, ya que no podía hacerlo en los labios.

Cuando intentó besarle la mano otra vez, Draco la regresó a su rostro, y lo vio recargarse en el contacto. Harry restregó la mejilla en su palma y él contuvo la risa.

Siempre quiso un gato. Pero esto le gustaba más.

Lo atrajo hacia sí para otro beso.

— _0—_

Harry le había suplicado a Sirius que no fuese tan brusco cuando llegaran. Por supuesto que hablaban de Sirius Black, y con suerte, apenas obedecía a moony.

Remus le gritó que se detuviese, pero el enorme perro negro bajó corriendo las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. Harry arrastraba el baúl de Draco, y este ahogó un grito cuando fue arrojado contra el suelo, por el can que se le lanzó encima.

Padfoot le lamió la cara, las manos, y se le echó encima del tronco, agitando la cola con entusiasmo. Ladró a Remus, que caminaba desde la misma dirección por la que se acercó, con una expresión de disculpa dirigida a Harry.

—No lo pude retener…

Él suspiró. Por detrás de ambos, Severus Snape formó un rictus de desprecio al ver a Draco siendo aplastado por el perro negro. Ignoró la petición de ayuda del chico, pasándole por un lado, y encantó el baúl para que siguiese las órdenes de Remus al ubicarse.

—No fue nada fácil convencer a Lucius, sin darle ninguna información de su posición o modo de contacto con su hijo.

—Él sabe que es lo mejor para Draco —alegó Remus, en tono conciliador—, su casa no será segura en los próximos meses.

—Narcissa dijo que lo maldeciría si alguien lastimaba a Draco por su culpa…

—¡Esa es la Cissy que yo recuerdo! —El perro se había transformado en hombre, y aunque permitió a Draco sentarse, lo tenía atrapado en un apretado abrazo que le impedía respirar con normalidad—. Siempre tuvo un carácter…

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué un prófugo de Azkaban me está abrazando? —indagó Draco, entre dientes. Sirius lo apretó más, sacándole un quejido—. Pensé que el "cuartel gryffindoriano" era más seguro…

—Ese es mi padrino —aclaró Harry, en tono suave—, ¿recuerdas que te conté de él? Bueno…pues también es Sirius Black.

Draco observó al Black con suspicacia.

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—Una vez le lancé unas maldiciones bastante duras a unos Mortífagos durante la Primera Guerra —Sirius se encogió de hombros—, pero que yo sepa, no se murieron —Y siguió abrazándolo—. ¡Estoy feliz de que el cachorro tenga a su propio moony!

—No es un "moony", Sirius —contestaron Remus y Harry, igual de avergonzados.

Harry se aproximó para rescatarlo, ofreciéndole las manos y jalándolo lejos de las garras de Sirius, que siguió aferrado a él. Draco quedó en medio de un torpe juego de tira-y-afloja, cada vez más hastiado.

—¡Tengo que mostrarle su cuarto, Sirius!

—¡Yo se lo puedo mostrar! —replicó el mago—. Además, ya moony dijo que no va a dormir contigo, porque tienes quince y harán cualquier cosa excepto dormir…

Harry enrojeció. Draco enrojeció todavía más. Remus se cubrió el rostro de forma parcial y Severus emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—¡Padfoot!

—¡"Padfoot" nada! Sé cómo son los adolescentes. Cuando me quedé unos días con moony a su edad-

Draco presionó la palma en su mejilla y lo obligó a girar el rostro, callándolo a su vez. Logró escabullirse lejos de él, ponerse de pie y alisar su ropa, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Seguía ruborizado cuando carraspeó.

—Me gustaría ver mi cuarto, profesor Lupin —indicó, en un tono serio que contrastaba con el rubor. Remus asintió y le pidió que lo siguiese con un gesto. El baúl levitó detrás de ellos, y Severus caminó junto al chico, dándole algunas instrucciones de último minuto.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño a su padrino, que sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Me agrada! —declaró de pronto, poniéndose de pie para echarle un brazo sobre los hombros—. Por cierto, sobre lo de dormir juntos, tenía que hacer que moony me oyese estar de acuerdo con él para que no piense que te malcrio, pero _bah_. Tú sólo evita hacer mucho ruido y pon- no sé, pon una corbata en el pomo de la puerta o algo…

Estaba seguro de que se pasaría al menos un rato sonrojado por las imágenes que rondaban su cabeza.

Esa primera noche en Grimmauld Place, Remus se encargó de explicar a todos por qué un Malfoy estaba allí y contestar preguntas, y ellos pudieron escaparse al cuarto que le dieron a Harry. Lo único que hicieron fue dormir; Draco lo rodeaba con un brazo y Harry se acurrucaba contra su pecho, feliz.

(El resto de las noches de ese verano…bueno, son otra historia)


End file.
